Cold as Ice
by jade254
Summary: AU based on Frozen with Elsa as the villain. When the King and Queen discover their daughter Elsa's powers they live in fear of just how powerful she is becoming. When Elsa hurts her little sister Anna, the King decides to kill his own daughter. Unable to carry out the task, instead he abandons her in the mountains where she grows up with a frozen heart, and lust for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I really shouldn't be starting another fic, but this idea just came to me. Okay so this begins from Elsa's birth and how her ice powers were discovered. Unfortunately this will take a completely different direction from the movie in that there will be a series of accidents involving Elsa's powers when she is young child causing the parents to become fearful of her and then after Elsa causes Anna's accident it will be the icing on the cake. The parents will turn angry towards Elsa, and this will involve the King taking Elsa into the mountains and attempting to kill her. However he won't be successful, but he will leave her out there to die.**

**Luckily she will be found and as she grows she will feel more and more resentment towards her parents, to Anna, to Arendelle, and she will eventually become the villain.**

**This will be my first attempt at an evil Elsa and considering that once upon a time Elsa was going to be the villain it is not too crazy I may even plan on having Hans as an protagonist which may be interesting. **

**Okay so this chapter is short, but it's just to set the plot.. If people are interested I will continue, but if not I will just delete.**

* * *

**Chapter One.  
**

Queen Idun's screams resonated around the whole castle as the birth of her first child drew closer. King Agdar waited outside the royal bed chambers, tensely awaiting the arrival of his new son, and heir to the throne.

"How much longer?" the King queried, growing impatient. "It's been over twelve hours."

Kai, King Agdar's personal advisor and close friend reassured him the best he could. "Your Majesty. I can assure you the birthing process is long, and can even sometimes take days. However, I've been advised that Her Majesty is very close to delivering the child."

Even with Kai's reassurance, he was still nervous. They had been trying for five long years for this child. And when the Gods had finally blessed them with one, the Queen had endured a very difficult pregnancy. The royal physician hadn't expected the Queen to carry full-term, but she had been strong and defied the odds. Now all the King wanted was his wife to be safe and for him to be able to hold a healthy son in his arms.

Gerda, the head maid, Martha, the Queen's lady in waiting and the palace midwife were at Idun's side. Gerda was assisting with the delivery, whilst Martha was armed with the warm water and towels.

Queen Idun lay motionless against the pillow, all her strength now completely diminished. She had been pushing for three long hours and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. The pain had gone, but instead all she could feel was a sense of numbness.

"Your Majesty, please you need to keep pushing," the midwife urged.

"I can't," Idun groaned weakly.

Martha grasped the Queen's hand. "Come on, you can do it. I know you can," she said confidently as she stroked Idun's pale, sweaty face.

Gerda peeked under the bloody sheet, before lifting her head up and smiling. "Your Majesty, I can see the child's head. It's almost here, just one more push."

With her last remaining ounce of strength the Queen pushed as hard as she could, and then finally the baby was out.

Excited, Gerda couldn't resist revealing the gender of the new member of the royal family. "Oh, Your Majesty. It's a girl!"

Idun collapsed against the pillow as Martha praised her bravery. "A beautiful baby girl, a little Princess. You were fantastic, Your Majesty, just rest now."

But she couldn't rest. Something was wrong...very wrong. She lifted her head gazing over at the midwife who had hold of her child. Alarm bells rang in her head. "She's not crying. Why isn't she crying?"

The midwife looked at the Queen gravely. "I'm afraid she's not breathing, Your Majesty. And I'm trying to warm her up, But she's as cold as ice."

"Give her to me," Idun ordered as she reached out for her daughter.

King Agdar was pacing wildly. "Something's wrong, I know it." He turned back to Kai, "Please my friend? I would be ever so grateful if you could find out what is happening in there."

Kai nodded. "Very well, Your Majesty."

Idun quickly laid her daughter on her chest, wrapping a blanket around her like a cocoon. "Please baby girl, we've been waiting for you for such a long time. So, please cry for Mama."

The three women stood there, hearts breaking at the Queen's obvious state of desperation.

Idun leaned her head forward and kissed the newborn's head that was covered in the finest platinum blonde hair. "Elsa. I'm going to call you Elsa, because it means joyful. And you certainly are going to bring us a lot of joy. Now please Princess, cry for Mama."

The abrupt knock on the door and the delicate voice alerted everyone in the room. "Um...It's me Kai, may I-I come in?"

Gerda realized there was no sense in delaying the inevitable, the King was about to find out sooner or later. But just as she was about to deliver the devastating news, a loud shrill cry erupted from the Queen's arms.

Upon hearing the baby's cry, Agdar pushed the door open and hurried to his wife's side.

"Idun, you're alright. Oh my goodness, I feared the worst. When we hadn't heard anything, I thought something had happened to you... or to our son."

The room fell silent once more, leaving the King confused. "Whatever is the matter?"

Idun smiled at her husband. "I'm afraid you don't have a son."

Now he was even more bewildered. "I don't?"

As the Queen handed over the little bundle of joy, she was happy to make the announcement. "No...you have a daughter. And her name is Elsa."

The King gasped as he looked at her in disbelief. "A daughter?!"

Kai had always secretly known that deep down the King longed for a son. He had mentioned it many times throughout the Queen's pregnancy, but he had always hoped that once the baby had arrived, whether it be a son or daughter, he would love it just the same.

Elsa curled her little finger around her Father's own pinky, her grip strong and tight. And when she stared up at him with the most cerulean blue eyes he had ever seen, and her little button nose scrunched up with every cute little face she made, his heart melted. "I have a daughter. A princess...and one day she shall be Queen."

* * *

**A/N Okay next chapter Elsa's ice powers will be revealed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am so sorry this chapter took so long, but my laptop was seriously having problems and it was taking literally an hour just to load up a web page. Then my computer had a problem with the hard drive and I lost the whole chapter I was writing.**

**Anyway all fixed now.**

**Okay so the impression I got from the movie is that Elsa seemed closer to her Father as opposed to her Mother, so I'm hoping to have this become more apparent in this story.**

**Thank you to those who kindly reviewed and to those who have favorited or added to their alerts.**

* * *

**Chapter Two.  
**

Moonlight illuminated the royal bedchambers as a wail split the silence. The Queen sighed in slumber, yet too exhausted to even open her eyes.

It had only been three days since Idun had given birth, but she was already feeling the effects of Motherhood taking its toll. The blood loss she had suffered during the experience had caused some minor concern, so the royal physician had ordered complete bed rest. This meant she was needing to rely on her husband more then ever before.

King Agdar was more then happy to do his duty as a Father, so he kissed the top of his wife's head, whispering softly, "don't worry darling, you rest. I'll take care of Elsa." Swiftly clambering out of bed, he moved across to the cradle, and peered down at the distressed Princess. As soon as she saw her Father gazing lovingly down at her, Elsa's crying abruptly halted. "What was all that noise precious?" he asked the tiny little bundle.

He was about to gently scoop Elsa into his arms when he noticed something quite strange and out of the ordinary. The entire crib was lined with a thin layer of frost. The King was instantly baffled. _What the?..where did this come from?_

The most puzzling thing he noticed was that Elsa wasn't shivering at all. It was like the cold never bothered her, yet Agdar still wasn't taking any chances. He removed the nightgown she was wearing, wrapped her in a soft blanket to keep her warm and secure, then carried her across to the bed. As he passed the window, something else mysterious caught his eye. Snowflakes had gently begun to fall outside, which wouldn't have seemed odd, had it not been the middle of July.

Shrugging it off, Agdar made himself comfortable on top of the bed, before rocking Elsa gently back and forth whilst singing to her, finally lulling her back to a peaceful slumber.

Idun had been having the strangest dream involving the entire Kingdom being blanketed in a thick sheet of snow and ice when she jerked awake, panting heavily.

"Idun dear, are you alright?" Agdar asked her with a hint of concern.

The Queen looked at her husband, then glanced down at Elsa who was still fast asleep. "Yes, I'm fine. I just had a dream, but I-I'm okay now."

The King gazed down at his daughter, before turning his attention back to Idun. "Look, I know this isn't the best time, but tomorrow I have to attend royal court, so I've had no choice, but to call for Martha to assist you in taking care of Elsa. She's already informed me she'll help in any which way she can. And don't forget, Gerda and Kai are always on hand too."

Idun nodded, although deep down she felt like somehow she was failing her daughter. "I should be taking of my own child," she whispered regrettably.

Agdar stroked his wife's forehead affectionately, his voice taking on a gentle tone. "But you are already taking care of our daughter. What she needs is what you're already providing. Food and most importantly... love. The servants and I can take care of the rest, at least until you're strong enough to do it yourself. And once you're back on the feet, we'll arrange a christening where we can officially introduce Elsa to the neighboring Kingdoms."

"That sounds like a good idea," the Queen agreed, her spirit somewhat lifted.

* * *

"So how may I serve you, Your Majesty?" Martha inquired that next morning upon arrival in the Queen's bedchambers. "I could give you a wash, do your hair...whatever you ask of me."

Idun struggled to sit up, although wincing at how weak and sore she still was. "Could you please attend to Elsa first? I believe a bath is in order. Could you take her? I'm still so awfully tired and could really do with the rest."

Obeying the Queen, Martha strolled across to the crib. "Of course your Majesty." Leaning over, she smiled down at the cooing Princess. "Hello there, Your Highness." As she reached down to pick her up, she was startled by an ear-piercing cry. The temperature in the room suddenly plummeted and both the Queen and Martha began shivering.

"My, my," Martha gasped. "Why is it so cold?"

Idun was just as confused as her lady-in-waiting. "I-I'm not sure."

Martha rubbed Elsa's back, speaking soothingly. "Hush now little one. Let's take you for your bath and allow your Mama to rest." Reassuring the Queen she would take good care of her daughter, she gave a courtly bow, before promptly leaving the room.

Elsa's cries continued throughout the palace as Martha tried to best to calm her, but nothing was working. As she entered the bathing room, she laid the screaming baby onto the floor, whilst she went to fetch some fresh supplies.

"I'm back," Martha announced cheerfully on her return, however Elsa was still crying. "You'll love the bath, I promise." She partially filled the tub with some warm water, adding some lavender oil in the hope it may help soothe the child. She then proceeded to undress the Princess and very gently lowered her towards the water. No sooner had her toes come in contact with the liquid, Elsa wailed even louder. A layer of frost began to form on the walls and Martha shivered uncontrollably. "What is going on?!" she commanded.

More ice formed on the floor and Martha screeched. "Are you doing this?!" As if expecting an answer, she shook Elsa harshly. "Stop doing this!"

The room became colder, until Martha could see her own breath. The ice on the floor grew thicker and Martha noticed the water in the tub had now turned to solid ice. Her expression suddenly turned serious. "You are no child! you're...you're a demon!"

Panicking, she carelessly placed Elsa on the block of ice, then reeled back preparing to run, but she lost her footing, consequently slipping on the ice. Failing to regain momentum, Martha desperately clawed at nothing, but emptiness as she fell backwards. There was an almighty crack as her head connected with the dangerous ice. There was a deathly silence as the Queen's lady-in-waiting lay motionless, blood trickling from the back of her head and staining the ice crimson.

Gerda was passing close to the bathroom when a high-pitched cry alarmed her. "Elsa!" She hurried to the door, and without hesitation pushed it open. Almost immediately her foot skidded and she had to grab the door frame for added support. "Oh my goodness! what happened in here?!"

Carefully and cautiously she approached the tub to find Elsa still laying on the ice. The maid's eyes widened in astonishment. "Oh my gosh, Your Highness?!" Reaching for the towel, she wrapped it promptly around the Princess, and instantly the baby stopped crying. Flicking her eyes around the room, her gaze settled on something else much more horrific. Gerda flung a hand over her mouth as she noticed Martha lying on the floor, eyes wide open, with blood pooling around her head.

Quickly, she reached down to check for any signs of life, but after finding none, she suppressed a scream. Holding the Princess close to her chest, she hurried to find the King.

Adgar had just concluded his recent engagement when he heard Gerda's desperate sobs. "Your Majesty!...Your Majesty!"

Now he was concerned. _Is it Idun? Is it Elsa? _"Gerda, whatever is the matter?" he asked taking his daughter from her trembling arms.

She was panting hard, trying to take a breath. "Come quick. There's been an accident."

* * *

**Reviews appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to all those following, who have favorited and especially to those who have reviewed so far.**

**There will probably be one more chapter after this with Elsa as a baby/infant and then I will skip on a little ahead to when she is a little older.**

**If you are enjoying please leave a review to tell me what you think.**

****Btw is anyone really excited at the new frozen short film which is due to be released next spring. I'm so excited for that****

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**

King Agdar hurried after Gerda, who led him up the staircase and along the hallway, until coming to an abrupt halt outside the bathing room.

"S-She's in there, Your Majesty. But please be careful. The whole room is covered in ice."

_Ice?! _The King handed Elsa over to the maid before he cautiously stepped inside. _What is she talking about?_ There was not a single sliver of ice to be seen anywhere, only puddles of water which now sloshed at his ankles.

Adgar nervously continued surveying the disturbing scene before him. There was blood everywhere, mixing and curdling with the water present in the room. It was only after several moments that he noticed, amidst all of the carnage the lifeless body of the Queen's lady-in-waiting. He slapped a hand over his mouth in disbelief. "Oh my goodness!"

When Agdar shakily exited the room, Gerda immediately began bombarding him with questions. "Your Majesty, is she...?"

The King nodded sorrowfully, his face almost as pale as if he had just seen a ghost. "Yes, Gerda. I'm afraid that she is."

Gerda inwardly recited a little prayer before asking her next question. "Did you see the ice? what do you think could have happened in there?"

Adgar gestured for the older woman to hand over Elsa. "Gerda, I have no idea what you are talking about. There was no ice in that room. Just water that seemed to have come from a carelessly overfilled tub. Martha must have simply slipped and hit her head. Actually, it is a wonder my daughter is still with us...she could have easily drowned due to her negligence."

Gerda was just about to inform him that she found Elsa laying on a block of ice, when Adgar silenced her. "Gerda...please! Martha's death saddens me greatly, but it looks like this was all just an unfortunate accident. Now if you would excuse me, I need to notify her family and make funeral arrangements. I will of course send someone in to collect the body and to clean up the mess."

Before the King's departure, Gerda thought she had better ask her next question. "Your Majesty? Do you wish for me to inform the Queen of what has happened?"

Another untruth was about to spill from his lips. "I think it would be best if we don't upset my wife. She has been through a lot recently and this would only hinder her recovery. I will tell her that Martha simply had to leave on an urgent family matter. Now, I would prefer that you speak no more of this incident to anyone in the palace...even Kai. Do I make myself clear?"

The maid had never seen the King behave quite so uncharacteristically, but who was she to argue? she was, but a lowly maid, and this job was worth more to her then disobeying her King. "Very well your Majesty. I won't say a word."

* * *

As the King made his way back to his bedchambers, he felt a sense of unease. He had just, in every sense of the word covered up a young woman's death, and consequently involved one of his dearest servants in order to do so.

Agdar felt a surge of overwhelming guilt at what he had done. But then, as he looked down at Elsa cooing innocently in his arms, he realized that if there was even the remote possibility that she had been to blame for this awful tragedy, it had to be kept a secret. She was just a baby, born with an affliction he couldn't explain. She couldn't possibly have any idea what she was doing was wrong, or have any control over it for that matter.

He had to do whatever was needed to be done. Elsa was his daughter...his Princess. She had to be protected...at all costs.

Once Adgar had taken care of business he decided it would be best to bathe Elsa himself; if only to avoid any unnecessary suspicion from his wife as to why Elsa wasn't clean. So the King took his beloved daughter to his own personal bathing quarters instead.

He couldn't believe how much Elsa loved the water. After a slight mishap with the warm water, he had chosen colder water instead, and she was loving it. She was kicking her legs, cooing, gurgling, all the signs that was thoroughly enjoying herself. _  
_

* * *

Queen Idun tossed and turned as she lay dreaming.

_"Where am I?"_

_White was everywhere. The palace rooftops, the courtyard, the royal gardens...the whole town even. Everywhere as far as the eye could see was covered in thick snow. The Queen wandered aimlessly throught the raging blizzard. It was then that she saw the figure. A young girl standing there all alone. She had pure white hair, pale skin and she was wearing a blue dress. In her hands she held an icicle stained with blood. The girl came closer, and upon closer inspection the Queen gasped. This was no child. She had dull, soulless eyes and a wicked grin. The Queen tried backing away, but the girl moved with lightning speed and thrust the icicle towards her, impaling her soft flesh. The young Queen screamed out, clutching her stomach as she fell to her knees. The girl stood, towering over her...smirking. Then to the Queen's horror the child spoke. "Why did you abandon me Mama? Was I not a good girl anymore?"_

Idun shot up from the bed, the sheets now drenched in sweat. Her heart was pounding rapidly, her breath coming out in short gasps.

Absentmindedly her hand flew to her stomach, only breathing a sign of relief when she found there was no mortal wound to be found. She chided herself at how silly she was being. _It was just a dream._

Idun had only just managed to regain some semblence of normality, when the door clicked open to reveal her husband and baby daughter.

"See, there's Mama," Adgar whispered softly as he moved to the edge of the bed.

The King handed Elsa over, watching as Idun nervously handled their daughter. "Idun, sweetheart. Is everything alright? You're looking rather peaky. Would you like me to fetch the doctor?"

"No, I'm fine...really," the Queen assured her husband. She looked down at her tiny daughter and smiled. "Now. were you a good girl for aunty Martha?" That was when the thought struck her. "Actually, where is Martha?"

The King quickly whipped up his answer as he had rehearsed. "Oh Martha, yes...she had a family emergency back home. She seemed extremely worried and upset, so I let her go."

Idun's eyes widened in shock. "Oh dear, Poor Martha. I sincerely hope it's nothing serious."

Adgar grimaced at the reality of the situation. "I wouldn't be surprised if we never see her again. But don't worry. I will make sure she and her family are well taken care of. It's the least I can do for her."

Idun stroked her husband's cheek lovingly with the back of her hand. "You're so kind Adgar. That's why I love you."

Adgar kissed his wife's forehead, but no sooner had he done so, the Queen shrieked, utterly bewildered

The King pulled back. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, you didn't. But Elsa...she's... ice cold."

"Maybe I should take her, " Adgar suggested as he took the baby from her Mother's arms.

"How she can be that cold and still be alive? Idun queried. "Something is wrong Adgar. Maybe the doctor should take a look at her."

Adgar chuckled, trying to cover up his own anxiety. "Don't be silly. She's absolutely fine. And see she's warming up already," he noted. "All she needed was some love."

* * *

**A/N Next chapter: The christening. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again to those who have reviewed so far.**

**There will be some time skips starting from the next chapter.**

**This chapter will mention the Kingdom of Corona, however Idun and the Queen (Leah in my story) will not be related as some have speculated.**

**I am also involving The Southern Isles, including a young Hans. Not sure whether I will use him later in the story, but thought I would introduce him anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter Four.  
**

It had been three months since Princess Elsa's birth, and King Adgar had been doing his very best to conceal his daughter's unique talent, hiding it from everyone...including his wife.

Over the past week though, Elsa had been freezing almost everything she touched. Her rattle, her teddy, even her mobile that hung above her crib. The objects only seemed to thaw as soon as Adgar held her, and soothed her.

But now, as Queen Idun was close to a full recovery from the birth, she was beginning to handle Elsa more. And one evening, whilst her and her husband were in bed together, she brought up her concerns.

"Adgar?"

The King, who had been fully engrossed in a book, turned to his wife. "Yes dear."

The Queen suddenly felt foolish for contemplating such a thing, but it had been plaguing her mind for quite some time. "I'm concerned... about Elsa. I think she maybe sick."

Adgar placed the book down on the nightstand, before offering his wife his full attention. "What gives you that idea?"

Idun hesitated momentarily, before continuing. "Well...she's alway so cold... like cold as ice. And the other day, whilst I was feeding her and she was latched onto the breast, she um... well..."

Adgar smirked. "Well?"

She froze a certain body part. Well not froze exactly, it was a strange sensation...a bone-chilling sensation."

Her husband laughed, attempting to make light of the situation. "That... I would have loved to have seen."

Idun slapped his arm. "It was not funny. Do you have any idea how sensitive that part of the body is?"

Adgar shuffled up closer to his wife, a hungry look in his eye. "Oh, I'm quite aware of just how sensitive it is. Pity our daughter gets the chance to suck when I haven't been there for some time."

"Adgar...please? this is serious. Something is wrong with our daughter."

The King kissed his wife's hand gently. "I think you're just being paranoid."

"Would you stop telling me I'm being paranoid," Idun snapped. "Am I also being paranoid, that apart from when I'm feeding her, each and every other time I hold her, she cries...constantly. But when you hold her...she stops instantly, just like that.

"Can I help it if she prefers her daddy. Are _you_ jealous?"

"No, of course not! But I'm her Mother. I carried her inside me for nine months. Surely that has to count for something. Do you think it's because we didn't bond well after the birth?"

The King wasn't sure what to say. "I-I-"

"I think we should have Doctor Peterson examine he," Idun interjected solemnly, "just to be sure."

Adgar gulped, almost ashamed of his reluctance. "Is that wise?"

Idun's answer was curt. "Yes."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, then we'll consult with Doctor Peterson in the morning. I will come too. Elsa may get very nervous around strangers. If I'm there, she will have nothing to fear."

* * *

The visit to the infirmary had Adgar's stomach in knots and his heart pounding. He had chosen to hold his daughter, much to Idun's annoyance.

"She's my daughter, I should be the one holding her. She's never going to reastablish a bond with me, if you always insist on holding her. It makes me feel useless...that I'm only good for one thing."

Adgar slipped an arm around his wife. "Now that's ridiculous. Of course you're not useless, unfortunately, you're the only one who can provide nourishment for our daughter at this time. If I could, you know I would gladly do my fair share of the feeding duties.

Idun gently touched his arm. I know you would. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be complaining. You've been so good with Elsa, as a matter of fact, I'm not sure how I would have coped without you. And you showed so much compassion regarding Martha's death. I meant to let you know that her family were so grateful to you for helping out with her funeral and the flowers. That was very sweet of you."

The sudden, mere mention of Martha caused Adgar to feel sick. The memory of that poor woman, lying there, lifeless and covered in blood was something he had been hoping not to think about again. "It was the least I could do. Somehow, I felt responsible for that poor woman's death."

Idun reassured him. "It wasn't your fault, it was a tragic accident...Now, shall we go in?"

Adgar nodded, noticing that they were now gathered outside the infirmary. "Yes, let's go."

Surprisingly and thankfully, despite his nervousness. Elsa's check up had gone without a hitch. After much poking and prodding, Doctor Peterson had thankfully reassured Adgar and his wife tremendously.

"King Adgar, Queen Idun. I am happy to say, Her Highness is a strong, healthy baby. Her body temperature is a little on the low side, but she shows no sign of ill health. My conclusion is, the Princess is a normal, happy and contented baby."

Adgar let out a long inward breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "See, he said to his wife, "I told you; you were worrying over nothing."

Idun was relieved, yet she still had this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. For now though, she was just glad Elsa was perfectly okay.

As they made their back to Elsa's nursery. Idun decided to bring up her next question. "You know, I was thinking. Now that I'm feeling much better, I was hoping we could bring the date of the Christening forward. I know you wanted to wait until she was six months, but there have already been letters arriving from Weselton and Corona requesting to visit.

Adgar placed a kiss on her forehead. "Why don't we talk about this tonight over supper. I have to meet with the trade minister, so I will be busy much of the day. I promise we'll talk about it tonight."

* * *

Idun was excited about the prospect of preparing for their daughter's christening. It was about time all the other Kingdoms finally had the chance to meet their beautiful, little Princess.

"So are you sure you want to be doing this now?" Adgar asked his wife as they both sat down that evening for supper in the parlor.

"Of course Adgar. Why the need to prolong it? Aren't you excited to show our adorable little Princess off? Now, I've compiled of list of who we should invite. I thought perhaps you would go through it with me."

Adgar took the piece of parchment and began examining the list. "Are you sure we need to invite this many people? Couldn't we just keep it small. Invite only our closest neighbors. After all, Elsa is just a baby, she isn't going to be used to goodness knows how many foreigners fussing over her."

"She'll love people fussing over her. She's never seen anyone outside the castle. New faces will be good for her."

Adgar wasn't convinced. Instead he was extremely nervous. If her ability were revealed to anyone outside the Kingdom, it could spell trouble. There was no way he would have the authority to keep them quiet.

"Okay, so who would you want to choose?" Idun then asked. "We can't surely invite one without the other."

"I think we should invite...Weselton, Corona and the Southern Isles."

"The Southern Isles, really?" Idun queried in a raised tone.

Adgar nodded. "They are one of our trade partners, and we have a strong alliance. I don't see why we shouldn't invite them."

"It's just, the thought of King Magnus and his rabble coming here seems such a daunting experience. You _were_ the one trying to keep numbers to a minimum," Idun reminded him.

"Yes, well his thirteen sons will be a handful, but it's only for one day. I think I can have Kai manage to keep thirteen young lads occupied."

"Yes, well as long as _you_ don't get any idea about pairing up our precious daughter with any of those wayward Princes," Idun warned.

Adgar chuckled. "I would never dream of it."

* * *

**One Month later.**

It was the morning of the Christening, and Queen Idun was more excited then ever. A function like this was always a good excuse to mingle with other members of royalty. She'd had hardly any interaction with anyone outside the Kindgom since she had gotten pregnant with Elsa.

The Queen had just finished hanging the decorations in the ballroom when Gerda arrived with Adgar and baby Elsa in tow.

Gerda stepped forward, curtsying to the Queen, "Allow me to present, Princess Elsa."

Idun's mouth dropped open. "Why is she dressed in blue? I thought we agreed to go with the teal and magenta."

"Calm down dear," Adgar said softly. "We did try the teal dress, but as soon as we put it on, Elsa starting crying. Yet, as soon as we slipped the blue one on, she was smiling and happy.

"It really matches the color of her eyes, Your Majesty...don't you think?" Gerda chimed in.

"Elsa is four months old. How can she possibly know what dress she likes, or what color it is? And blue...it's such an awful cold color."

Adgar handed the baby to Gerda, whilst he placed his hands on his wife's tense shoulders. "Idun, surely, as long as Elsa is happy in it, then that is all that should matter."

Idun nodded disagreebably. "I suppose."

"Good. Now let's get the rest of this ballroom in order. The first of the guests will be arriving shortly."

* * *

Just three hours later and the ballroom was host to Kings, Queens, noblemen, Dukes, and Duchesses from all the neighboring Kingdoms.

Elsa, of course was the center of attention. All the young women swooned over the little Princess, whilst the men congratulated the King and Queen on the new Princess.

"She's so beautful," Queen Leah of Corona announced to Idun as she peered over the crib where Elsa lay. "And that hair. Where in the world did she inherit that from stunning white hair from?"

Idun shrugged, taking a sip of champagne. "You know, I have no idea. I don't think there is anyone on either side of our families with hair coloring even remotely close to that."

"You know," Leah said quietly. "Don't tell anyone, but Sebastian and I have just started trying for our own baby."

Idun smiled. "That's wonderful news."

"I am so looking forward to becoming a Mother," Leah added. "Tell me? Is it everything you thought it would be?"

"Well," Idun began. "Motherhood is wonderful, but hard work. Especially when you have to fit all your Queenly duties around caring for a baby. But the palace staff have been wonderful...and Adgar...well, he's taken to Fatherhood like a duck to water. He absolutley adores Elsa, sometimes he never wants to put her down. I'm so lucky to have him, especially as the birth was quite traumatic and I was bedridden for some time."

"He sounds like one proud father."

"I'm actually thinking of having another," Idun then admitted.

Leah squealed in delight. "Really?!"

Idun nodded. "I want to wait until Elsa is at least two though. I think then the age gap would be perfect. It also means I get the opportunity to spend time with her, you know, experience all of her milestones, before having to do it all over again."

Leah agreed wholeheartedly with that statement. "Yes of course, and also sibling love is so much nicer then sibling rivalry."

Idun giggled. "Yes, you don't say."

* * *

"She's so ugly," Eight year old Rolf Westergard giggled as he poked Elsa in the tummy.

His younger brother, six year old Matthias joined in. "Yeah, babies are so gross."

Rolf then grinned. "I dare you to kiss her."

"Ugh, I'm not kissing her," Matthias protested. "You kiss her. That way, maybe you'll get to marry her when you're older."

"YUK! I don't want to get married to that ugly thing. Maybe we'll leave her to Hans," Rolf laughed, "he's the ugly duckling after all."

"Yeah, let's leave her to Hans."

The two boys walked away, but quickly returned with Rolf carrying their barely, two year old baby brother in his arms. They leaned their younger sibling over the crib.

"Hey, ugly ducking. Here's your future girlfriend," Rolf chuckled. "Is she pretty? do you like her?"

Hans reached out with his tiny hands, and starting grabbing at Elsa. "Baby...baby...crown..." he babbled as he tried to clutch the glittering tiara from Elsa's head.

Immediately, Elsa started crying. Frost began forming in her crib as Hans yanked at her hair.

Rolf jeered cruelly. "Looks like even the baby Princess doesn't like you Hans...ha..ha."

Suddenly, Hans squealed in pain as his hand froze. "Papa!"

Adgar and Idun, along with King Magnus were alerted to the young Prince's ear piercing cry.

Matthias and Rolf tossed Hans to the ground before stepping back from the crib and feigning innocence. "It wasn't us," they both said simultaneously

Idun quickly grabbed Elsa fom the crib, noticing the ice covered blanket. _What is this?_

A red faced King Magnus wanted answers from his two boys. "Please explain yourselves this instant? what were you doing?"

"I-It... was Hans' fault. He was trying to grab the Princess's crown, but then she started crying. And now his hand is sore," Rolf explained as his eyes brimmed with tears.

Magnus crouched down, lifting his youngest son into his arms. "Here, let me take a look at your hand."

Hans, who still wailing gently opened his hand. "It hurts Papa."

"This is terrible. Look, his hand is frostbitten," Magnus screeched at Adgar.

Adgar quickly called for Gerda, who promptly rushed forward to assist. "Y-Yes, Your Majesty."

"Um, Gerda, please would you take young Prince Hans here and have the doctor attend to him immediately."

Although grateful for Adgar's concern and quick action, Magnus was still slightly bewildered. "I don't know how his hand could have gotten like that. Perhaps it had something to do with that tiara. Maybe he suffered some allergic reaction to the gold. I would have it examined before you have your daughter wear it again."

Adgar nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're absolutely right. I'll have someone look at it right away."

Before another word was said, Kai spoke up. "Your Majesty. The townspeople are gathered outside. Maybe it would be a good time to present the Princess."

Adgar nodded. "Yes...you're right."

The King went to take Elsa from Idun, but she gripped hold of her daughter tightly. "If you don't mind, I think I can manage, Adgar."

His face set in a deep frown as Adgar stared at his wife disappointedly. "Of course you can manage, silly me."

Adgar, Idun, followed by Kai, then stepped out onto the front steps.

The townspeople cheered and clapped at the sight of the baby Princess and their future Queen."

Adgar stepped forward, clearing his dry throat. "Citizens of Arendelle. I, King Adgar of Arendelle, and my wife Queen Idun would like to present our beautiful daughter. Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

Idun held her daughter up for all to see.

"All hail Princess Elsa," the crowd cheered loudly.

Elsa was becoming restless. The noise was deafening, and more wails erupted from her tiny body. Adgar tried to take her, but Idun snatched her back.

Snowflakes suddenly filled the air.

There was a tense silence as an immense chill filled the air.

"Are those snowflakes?" a young peasant boy asked.

Adgar was powerless to do anything. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, as the flutterings intensified.

"What a bloody good show," some British dignitary announced. "Where is your magician? I'm going to need a word with him. My son would love this for his birthday party."

Adgar hurried everyone back indoors. Elsa, thankfully had calmed down, but Idun had not.

"What is going on Adgar?!"

"Not here, okay?" The King then guided his wife outside the ballroom, where they could be alone.

Idun's eyes were full of anger. "What is going on Adgar? Just what are you hiding from me?"

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything soon... very soon."

"NO! you will explain it to me now...right now!"

There was no easy way to say this, but there was no use in the King denying it any longer. "Idun please, if I tell you, then you need to remain calm... for Elsa's sake."

"Oh gosh. There is something wrong, isn't there? But the doctor, he said she was fine."

"Elsa is fine. She is perfectly okay. But she has a gift...a unique gift. Now, I dont know how, or even why, but our daughter has been blessed with the ability to create ice and snow."

* * *

**A/N more to come.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay so thank you for the reviews so far, and of course to those who are following have put on alert etc.**

**After this chapter things will start to get more serious as Anna will soon be brought into the story and Elsa's powers will become quite dangerous.**

* * *

**Chapter Five.  
**

"This isn't possible. Adgar, tell me this isn't possible," Idun pleaded to her husband, whilst cradling a now sleeping Elsa close to her chest.

Adgar grabbed hold of his wife's shoulders. "I'm sorry Idun, but it is. I've seen the ice with my own eyes."

"How long have you known?"

The King lowered his eyes to the floor. "I first noticed something strange soon after Elsa's birth."

Idun began pacing wildly, rubbing her temples to soothe her growing headache. "You knew all this time and you kept it a secret."

"Idun. You had just experienced a traumatic birth. I was concerned for your wellbeing. I didn't feel it was necessary to burden you with something I knew very little about myself."

Idun raised her voice in anger. "Not necessary! our child was born with some kind of curse and you didn't want to burden me with it."

"I don't see it as a curse, Idun. I see it as more of a gift."

A gift? our child has the ability to create ice and snow and you call that a gift. She can freeze things and that is normal."

"She is still our little Elsa, Idun. Our little Princess. She is special, but we have to keep this quiet. No-one can know about this...not even the most trusted palace staff. It would be too dangerous if word got out."

"How can we keep this a secret? Elsa is just a baby. Surely she has no control over what she can do."

Adgar frowned. "Perhaps not yet. But we have no idea how this ability will manifest itself in the future...as she grows. But at least when she is older she may have more control over it. For now, I have a temporary solution."

"What kind of temporary solution?" Idun queried as she still fought to process this information.

"You will need to attend to Elsa on a daily basis. No maids, no servants. You will need to bathe her, dress her, read to her, and rock her to sleep. I don't even think it would be safe to take her outside."

"B-But what about when she's older. We can't keep her caged up like an animal. I don't want her to end up like some recluse. And what about my duties as Queen? I cannot just abandon them."

"There is no need to fret my dear. I will take of the running of the Kingdom. I'm actually thinking about having Kai become my chief advisor...to take care of things in my absence."

"Adgar, I'm so scared. I don't feel like I'm bonding well with her at all. Do you think this maybe the reason? Did I do something wrong during the pregnancy? Is this all my fault?"

Adgar squeezed her hand reassuringly. "No, of course not. I'm not sure why Elsa was born with this, but it was certainly nothing you did. Just spend as much time as possible with her. I feel when she is greatly upset, that is when her powers begin to show."

Idun nodded, before they both gazed down at their precious daughter. Adgar stepped closer and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry my little Princess. Papa will protect you...always."

* * *

**Nine Months later.**

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Elsa. Happy birthday to you."

Adgar, Idun, Gerda, and Kai, cheered and clapped as Elsa blew out her birthday candles, with a little assitance from her Father.

Gerda took the cake to be cut, whilst Adgar signaled for Kai to fetch the presents.

Idun smiled as her daughter, now just barely walking, toddled around the great hall. She was certainly into everything and the Queen had spent a good two days placing every fragile and sentimental object out of her reach.

When the trolley was brought in, it was piled up with colorful wrapping paper and gold ribbons. Elsa giggled and laughed as Adgar began unloading them, handing them to his daughter one at a time.

Elsa wasted no time in tearing the wrapping paper. The Princess however, had no interest in the toys inside, she was quite happily playing with the boxes. After every single present was opened. Adgar handed over one more gift.

"He helped Elsa unwrap the box, which when opened revealed a beautiful musical snowglobe with a little snowman inside. He shook it, and Elsa was mesmorized by the glittering snowflakes. When Adgar wound the key, she loved the tune it played. She danced and laughed along with it. Finally he handed the globe to her and she hugged it tightly.

Idun gazed at her husband, half-amused. "Adgar! Don't you think that is just a little fragile for little hands?"

The King waved off her concern. "It can go on dresser after this..a keepsake if you will."

Idun wasn't happy, and took the object from Elsa's grasp, earning a scream from the child.

Adgar froze, as suddenly the room became cold and frost formed on the walls.

Gerda staggered backwards and Kai stared at the King in shock, as they both felt the unexplained chill. Yet they both chose to keep quiet.

"Idun," the King said softly. "Maybe we should give it back to Elsa. She was enjoying that."

Luckily, by this time Elsa had set her eyes on something else. A shiny red tricycle.

"I forgot about this one," Adgar declared as he lifted the child up onto the seat. The Princess squealed in delight, and even though her legs were too short to reach the pedals, she resorted to pushing it along with her feet. She giggled as she pushed faster and faster, going so fast across the oak floor that she ended up crashing into one of the suits of armor.

"Oops," she laughed."

Idun grabbed her daughter. "I think that's enough playing for now my little one. Time to eat and have some cake."

* * *

It had been such a long day and Idun thought she should be tired, but she wasn't. In fact, she felt rather worried.

"Adgar? I'm concerned about Elsa. I'm worried for her future. She won't be like other children. What happens when she begins lessons? We'll need to find her a tutor. What if she gets upset and unleashes her magic? How will we explain that?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it darling. Hopefully by that time we can teach her to control her magic."

"What if we can't? what if she becomes dangerous?"

Adgar placed the book he was reading down on the bedside table. "Elsa is not dangerous."

"Maybe not now. But what happens in five years time?...ten years time? She's never going to be normal...so...I want us to have another baby."

"W-What?!"

"I want us to have another baby," the Queen repeated.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea just yet. Elsa is still young. She needs alot of attention. Attention only we can give her. Maybe we should wait a year or two. That way we can talk to Elsa about the possibility of having a sibling."

Idun huffed and turned away from her husband.

Adgar comforted his wife by rubbing her back. "Okay, I'll meet you halfway. Why don't we discuss this again in six months?"

The Queen sighed, realizing that offer was better then nothing. "Okay."

* * *

**One year later.**

"I don't understand it doctor. Why am I not pregnant? it's been six months and I'm still bleeding."

Dr Phillips, the palace physician studied the Queen's medical notes. "There's nothing here to suggest there is a problem. Sometimes it can take a little longer, that's all. Medically, there is no reason why you can't concieve. You're young, healthy, and you already have one perfect child.

_Not quite perfect, _Idun inwardly muttered to herself.

Adgar rose to his feet. "Well thank you doctor, you have been most helpful." He then assisted his wife from chair and they both left the infirmary. Once outside in the hallway, Idun wept bitterly.

"This is all her fault!"

Adgar raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Elsa's."

Her husband was clearly puzzled. "Why would it be her fault?"

"She did something to me. When she was inside me. That monster has ruined me."

Adgar's eyes widened in shock as he heard those words escape from her lips.

The Queen quickly flung her hand over her mouth. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Oh forgive me."

But Adgar was not so forgiving. That word disgusted him. "Is that what you truly see her as...a monster? Your own flesh and blood?"

Before his wife could utter another word, the King stomped off down the hall, utterly ashamed of her right now.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Adgar and Idun hardly talked. Idun blamed herself. She had called her own innocent child a monster. She felt like she should burn in hell for saying such a thing.

When Idun finally plucked up the courage to speak with Adgar in his study, she was expecting him to still be angry with her. "I'm sorry. it's just-"

Adgar tentatively made his way across to his wife and wrapped his arms lovingly around her. "I know you didn't mean it. Sometimes we all say and do things we are not proud of. It doesn't necessarily make us a bad person. Elsa needs the both of us. We have to be strong for her. She is going to need love and guidance, not persecution."

"You're right. And Elsa means the world to me, but sometimes I feel overwhelmed by it all. I don't want her to grow up lonely. That is why having a sibling is so important. I think it would be good for her. A playmate..."

Adgar stroked his wife's hair. "You're right. A sibling could be just what Elsa needs. So why don't we go and get some more practice in."

The Queen smiled. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure."

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window, bathing the room in a warm, yellow, glow.

"It's time to play, it's time to play," Elsa chanted as she bounced on her parents bed.

The Queen groaned heavily. She was feeling extremely nauseous and it it didn't help with Elsa's movement next to her. She felt seasick.

"Sweetheart? Could you please refrain from doing that? It's making Mama feel even more sick."

"No fair, Mama. You're boring. Papa would let me."

"Well Papa isn't here right now."

Elsa bounced off the bed and raced across to the large window. "When can we go out and play?"

"One day snowflake. One day. Now Mama is going to get dressed and then she has an appointment, so I'm going to need you to stay with Gerda whilst I'm away."

"Yipeee. Aunt Gerda is much more funner."

Idun struggled out of bed, before vomiting into the bowl she had had firmly attached to her recently. _Could it really be what I think it is?_

It was three hours later when Idun finally handed Elsa over to Gerda. "You'll be okay with her, won't you? I mean, she may only be two years old, but she is quite the handful."

Gerda smiled. "Oh I'll think we'll be fine, Your Majesty, won't we?"

Elsa's face lit up with a thought. "Can we eat chocolate?"

The older woman glanced at the Queen. "Well if your Mama says it's okay."

Elsa jumped up and down, pulling on her Mother's skirt. "Can I Mama. Can I?"

As much as she didn't think Elsa's intake of chocolate was particularly healthy, she relented on this occasion. "I suppose so. Just as long as you eat in moderation."

Elsa scrunched her face up confusedly. "What does mod..de..what does that mean?"

Her mother kissed her on the cheek, before touching her button nose. "Just don't eat too much."

With Idun gone, Elsa was eager to play. "Can we play now? can we, can we?"

"You're full of enegy my little one. Now, I've just got to put this linen away and then I'll promise we'll have some fun."

Elsa followed the maid into one of the guest chambers. "While I'm waiting, can you get my trike? Mama doesn't like it cause she says it's not safe, but I like it. And Papa always let's me ride it."

Gerda wasn't sure. If the Queen found out she could probably lose her job.

"Please," the young Princess begged, her cerulean blue eyes giving the older woman a sad puppy dog look.

"Well...okay then. But only for a little while. And you can't tell your Mama, because she won't allow us to have any fun together in future."

"Okay...I won't tell."

Once Gerda had retrieved the trike, she returned to work, distributing the fresh linen to the correct rooms, whilst Elsa zoomed along the hallway.

"Be careful of the stairs, Elsa," Gerda warned. "I wouldn't want there to be any accidents."

"I'll be careful," Elsa replied as she pedaled faster and faster.

As Gerda stepped out from one of the rooms, she was beginning to become nervous and raised her voice in a much harsher tone. "Elsa, slow down, or I'll have to take the trike away!"

Elsa, startled by the older maid's angry voice, started crying loudly, causing ice to appear on the hallway floor. The wheels on the trike spun as they tried to grip the ground. The trike then skidded, causing the Princess to lose control and topple down the staircase.

"ELSA!" Gerda ran, but found herself slipping on the ice. "What is this?" she grasped the bannister for support and hurried to the top of the staircase. She covered her eyes, half expecting to see the small child lying in a heap at the bottom of stairs, possibly injured or worse.

Instead, what she saw caused her to gasp in disbelief. Spanning the entire staircase was a spiral slide made of solid ice, and there was Elsa at the bottom giggling happily with not a mark on her.

"That was fun Gerda. Can we do that again?"

The maid gripped the bannister more tightly for added support. She felt dizzy. Everything was spinning, and finally she passed out.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Adgar asked excitedly.

"Yes I'm sure. I haven't bled for two months. I've just been to see Dr Phillips, and he confirmed it."

"This is-"

The King and Queen were interrupted by Kai's worried voice from the doorway. "I'm sorry to trouble you, Your Majesties. But there has been an accident."

The pair hurried from the room and followed Kai to the parlor where Gerda was being attended to by Lucinda, another young maid.

Adgar was the first to ask, "what happened?"

The maid turned to address the King. "I found her passed out at the top of the stairs. It seems she fainted."

The Queen spoke up second. "Where's Elsa?"

Elsa jumped up from the chair. "Here I am. Auntie Gerda is asleep because she saw my slide."

Adgar lifted his daughter into his arms where she nuzzled against his chest.

"What slide?" Idun demanded.

Elsa buried her face in her Father's chest, too afraid to answer.

"It's okay, Elsa," Adgar assured her. "Just answer your Mother."

"The slide I made when I fell down the stairs."

Idun could feel her heart pounding, beads of sweat lined her forehead, whilst bile rose in the back of her throat. "Did Gerda see?"

Elsa nodded. "She looked a little scared. I think that is why she fell down."

Kai looked on confused. "Your Majesties?"

"Lucinda, would you mind leaving us?" Adgar asked politely.

Once the young girl had left, Kai made more inquiries.

"Your Majesties? May I ask just what is going on here?"

Adgar and Idun exchanged a glance, before the King asked Kai to be seated. He then poured the servant and himself a drink.

"When Gerda wakes up. I believe there is something we need to tell you."

* * *

**A/N Next chapter, Elsa will find out about her new baby sister. How will she react? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has left a review and anyone who is following this story. **

**A word of warning, the upcoming chapters will become a little dark and will certainly not be Disney material. **

**Please continue to read and comment. Thank you.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six.  
**

"So when should we tell Elsa about the baby?" Adgar asked as he contentedly rubbed his wife's ever growing stomach.

Idun was now almost seven months along with her pregnancy and becoming significantly larger. "I guess we won't be able to keep it from her much longer. She is already beginning to ask why Mama is so fat."

Adgar lightly chuckled. "And what did you tell her?"

"Let's just say, our little Princess believes I'm this large, because I'm eating too much chocolate," Idun explained cheerfully.

The King laughed in amusement. "Well as long as she continues to think eating chocolate can make you this way, perhaps she'll choose to eat less of it."

"Yes, I was always wandering where our supply of chocolate keeps disappearing too. Elsa is obviously too good at wrapping Gerda around her little finger," the Queen declared.

"I'm just glad that both Gerda and Kai have been so accepting of Elsa's gift. I feel it a great honor to have them both serving us, here in the Kingdom," Adgar added.

Idun nodded in response. "I agree. I don't think we could ever have asked for two more wonderful and understanding people."

"Well, now we both agree that Kai and Gerda are important assets to our little family, I suppose we should be getting back to the topic of our original conversation. So, I've been thinking. Why don't we deliver the news about the baby this evening, after supper."

"Actually Adgar, I was hoping you could let me tell her...alone. Please. I'd like this to be a mother-daughter occasion...that's if it's okay with you."

Adgar smiled delightfully. "That sounds like a fantastic idea. But remember, do tell her gently. We don't want her getting upset. She's not unleashed any kind of magic in the past four months. As a matter of fact, she seems to be learning to handle it a lot better now, but we still need to be cautious."

"Elsa will be fine," Idun reassured him, before squealing happily. "Oh I can't wait. She is going to be so excited when she hears the news."

* * *

Elsa was busy in the playroom with Gerda when her Mother waddled in.

"Your Majesty, is is that time aready? I'm awfully sorry, we got carried away with our little game." The older maid stood immediately. "I will of course prepare Her Highness for dinner right away."

Idun smiled affectionately. "No need to worry yourself Gerda. I'm actually here because I'd like to talk to Elsa..you know to tell her..."

Gerda knew exactly what the Queen was about to say. "Yes of course, Your Majesty. I'll leave the two of you alone," she said, before excusing herself from the room.

"Mama, look what I did," Elsa announced jovially as she held up a picture she had recently drawn.

"That's a wonderful drawing, darling. May I ask what it is?"

Elsa giggled. "Oh silly Mama, it's a snowman of course."

Idun was having a hard time seeing the resemblance. "Oh is that what is it...oh yes I see it now."

"I could build you a real one if you'd like." The young child flicked up her hand, but before she could summon even a snowflake, her Mother grabbed her tiny hand tightly, keeping it covered with her own.

"Maybe later sweetheart. For now Mama has something more important she would like to share with you."

"What is it?" the Princess inquired curiously.

The Queen sat herself down in a chair, and pulled Elsa onto her lap. "Remember when you asked Mama why she was so fat."

"Yes. Because you eat too much chocolate," Elsa reminded her. "Mama. I don't want to get as fat as you, so I'm going to tell Aunty Gerda not to sneak me anymore chocolate."

It was confirmed. Idun was now aware that Gerda was definitely the culprit of the missing chocolate. "Hmmm, so Aunty Gerda _is_ the one that keeps feeding your habit. It seems I must have a word with her about your chocolate intake."

"Oh no, she's not in trouble is she? because sometimes I throw snowballs at her when she doesn't get me some."

"Elsa!" the Queen scolded. "That's not very nice. You are not to use your magic to hurt people."

The little girl lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry Mama. But Gerda thinks it's fun. I would never hurt her Mama. She loves playing with me...and she's...she's my only friend."

The Queen hugged Elsa tighter. "Don't worry sweetheart. Gerda is not going to get into any trouble, I promise. Now, lets concentrate on more important matters. Shall we?"

Elsa snuggled in closer to her Mother, leaning her head on the Queen's chest. "You can tell me now, Mama."

Idun took a deep breath and began. "Well...you see the reason why Mama's tummy has gotten quite fat..is not because she's eaten too much chocolate. It's because...very soon she's going to have a baby. Yes, Elsa. You're going to have a baby brother or sister."

Elsa raised her head, and stared at her Mother, her face expressionless. "A baby brother or sister...why?"

Idun was caught off guard. She had been expecting Elsa to be joyful, but she wasn't. "Why? well because your Papa and I decided we wanted another child to love."

"Don't you love me?"

"Of course we love you. We love you more then anything in the world, and nothing can change that. But we have enough love for another baby too. And just think, when he or she is old enough, you can play together. You'll have a friend, and you won't be alone anymore."

Elsa squirmed from the Queen's embrace. "I don't want a brother or sister. I don't! I don't!"

Idun could feel a chill in the air as the room became much colder. "I don't understand, why aren't you happy?!"

"Because you won't love _me_ anymore!"

Idun knelt in front of Elsa. "That's not true. You're my little Princess, and you always will be. You're special, Elsa. No-one will ever replace you...ever."

But Elsa didn't believe her Mother. Suddenly, her hands felt extremely cold and the next minute a burst of ice shot across the room.

"Elsa, No! stop!" Idun screeched.

The frightened child tried to stop, but she could no longer control the ice shooting from her hands. "Mama, I'm sorry, make it stop! Mama, help me!"

Idun was shaking, she could feel her heart pounding. She needed to get help. Heading immediately for the door, the Queen gripped the handle, but it had frosted over denying her access.

Elsa had cornered herself in the room, sobbing bitterly as large icicles began protruding from the ceiling.

Idun knew she needed to calm her daughter down, but she had no idea how. Adgar was always the one who could soothe their daughter, but he wasn't here this time.

"Please Elsa, darling. I love you." The Queen cautiously stepped towards the hysterical child, extending her arms out in a loving manner. "You just need to calm down."

"Don't come near me Mama. I don't want to hurt you."

Idun ignored the warning and moved towards the Princess. "Mama's here. Listen to me Elsa. I love you."

"Mama, please." Elsa had completely lost control as large shards of ice surrounded her, evidently trapping her.

Momentarily, the Queen forgot her own safety. She only cared about reaching Elsa. Idun was almost at her daughter's side...she could almost touch her, when she gasped in pain, clutching her stomach.

"MAMA!"

The Queen collasped to the floor, blood seeping through her fingers as she gripped the deadly icicle that had embedded itself in her soft flesh.

"PAPA!"

* * *

King Adgar paced nervously outside the infirmary, patiently awaiting news of his wife's condition.

Kai stood close by, ready to offer any assistance to the grief-stricken King.

Although safe in Gerda's arms, Elsa was still sobbing uncontrollably. The older maid held her closely, attempting to provide comfort and reassurance.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm sure your Mama will be just fine."

Fresh tears rolled down the child's deathly pale cheeks. "I didn't mean to hurt Mama. It was just an accident."

Seconds later, the door opened and the doctor finally appeared. "Your Majesty. I have some good news. It would seem your wife was very lucky indeed. I've managed to extract the icicle from her stomach without causing any significant damage to the surrounding tissue. It didn't penetrate that deeply, but she did lose a good amount of blood, so she'll be a little weak for the next few days."

Adgar was dreading to ask his next question. "And the baby?"

"The baby is perfectly fine. The icicle thankfully missed the uterus by a good inch or two. Nevertheless, I recommmend that the Queen rest up for about a week or so. And no heavy lifting."

Adgar felt a huge sigh of relief. "Can I see her?"

The doctor moved aside allowing the King access. "Of course, but maybe only for five minutes."

Gerda and Kai faces beamed with delight, but Elsa was still cowering in the maid's arms.

Adgar walked across to his daughter. "Elsa?"

The Princess slowly turned her head around to face her Father. "I'm sorry Papa. I didn't mean it. Do you still love me?"

The King took his daughter in his arms and hugged her close. "It's alright. I know you didn't, and of course I still love you, my little snowflake."

Although she was happy her Father still loved her, she had a feeling her Mother was very angry at her. "Mama isn't going to like me anymore, is she?"

Adgar could feel his daughter's tiny body trembling. "Oh Elsa, what makes you say that?"

The Princess stared into her Father's eyes. "She's going to have a new baby to love. Not someone scary like me."

The King's heart clenched. "You're not scary, Elsa. How could you ever be scary?"

"Because I did a bad thing."

"I forgive you Elsa. And Mama will too."

"Papa?"

"Yes Elsa."

"Can we call the baby Anna?"

Her Father raised an eyebrow at her quizzically. "Anna? but that's a girl name. How do you know it's not going to be a boy."

The little Princess smiled. "I just know."

"Okay then, Anna it is. Well if your Mama agrees of course. Now, I want you to stay here with Aunty Gerda whilst I go see your Mother. Tomorrow you can visit her. I just need to talk to her first..okay?"

"Yes Papa."

Adgar planted a delicate kiss on his daughter's forehead. "I love you Elsa."

"I love you too Papa."

* * *

Adgar entered the dimly lit room of the infirmary. With its plain white walls, it was rather dreary looking, and had that awful antiseptic smell he detested.

Queen Idun had been laid as comfortable as possible on the bed, covered with a thin, white sheet.

"Idun, my love. How are you feeling?" her husband asked, gripping her hand in his.

"Sore...but the doctor says I'll be fine."

Adgar took a seat beside her. "Thankfully. Oh Idun, I was so worried...I thought you were..."

"Dead," she finished. "Well I almost was because of that...that..."

The tone of her voice served as a warning that Idun was having a hard time dealing with what happened.

"Do you want to talk about about it?" her husband asked.

"Oh, I'll talk about it alright. I was in the playroom with Elsa. I had just told her about the baby, when she freaked out. Ice was everywhere. Icicles were sprouting from the floor, the ceiling. I tried to calm her down. Heaven knows I tried, but she wasn't listening. She was just screaming and crying...and making it worse."

Adgar's voice softened. "Why didn't you come and get me? I may have been able to help."

Idun's tone raised in volume. "Don't you think I tried? But the door was frozen shut. I couldn't reason with her. She was out of control." The Queen then absentmindedly stroked her stomach. "Oh God, the baby. Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is alright," Adgar assured her.

Idun gazed deep into her husband's eyes. "I can't live like this anymore, Adgar. That child is dangerous. Today just proved that her powers are uncontrollable. We need to find a way to take them away. Surely there is someone...some medicine man, some healer, who can help us. Don't you see, I want my daughter, not some demon child."

Adgar couldn't believe what his wife was saying. "Idun. Elsa was born with these powers. What right do we have to take them away. Besides, it may not be possible to just take them away. Look, you're upset, but I promise you, everything will be fine."

"No it's not fine," Idun countered angrily. "It's never going to be fine. Elsa is a monster. She tried to kill me...she tried to kill our baby. And until something is done about this curse of hers, then I'm afraid I don't want anything to do with her."

* * *

**A/N Next chapter Anna comes into the world.**

**More to come...**


End file.
